Home
by elly32
Summary: Season 2 finale!Why Djaq& Will decided to stay in Holy Land? Here is my explanation! R&R!


_A.N. After watching the finale episode I started thinking why Djaq& Will decided to stay in the Holy Land. This story is an effect of this mussing:) Hope you'll like it:):):):):)_

_As always I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes you can find :( I'm still working on improving my English:)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly they don't belong to me:(_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Scarlet sitting in silence observed a young woman. Her every move was precise, thought over, her hands moved so confidently and still she managed to do it with the same grace and softness as ever. As if she performed some magical dance. Will could watch her with hours.

Djaq put the last bird in the cage and slowly turned coming across Will's gray eyes . She felt them on herself all the time and she drew comfort from his closeness for her, that they both survived that day.

She came up to wall and sat down beside him, with her head against his shoulder, their hands intertwined instinctively.Not long ago none of them would have courage to make such thing, but so much had changed within those few days, that now for both of them this closeness was the most natural thing in world.

Will cleared his throat. It was a time to make a decision.

"You're home" he stated with calmness he didn't feel

Djaq rose her head from his shoulder. She didn't understand what he's talking about.

„ Here's your home, you belong here and here you should stay" he clarified seeing her surprise

Djaq's eyes grew, her lips trembled.Did he want to get rid of her?Did his declaration of love had been a lie he'd said to make her better? Didn't he love her?

„ Will?" she whispered „ My home is in Sherwood"

Will shook his head in the negative still not noticing the uncertainty written on her face.

"No. Sherwood was a Djaq's home . Safiya's home is here „ Will squeezed her hand

Djaq quickly moved her hand from his grip. So it was the end, he got rid of her. She turned away her head so that he wouldn't notice her tears. She should have known know that confession her love to him had been a stupid idea. Now

she lost even his friendship .

Will looking at her turned away head gather his courage. Now it depended on her decision whenever his heart would remain intact or would be shatter to pieces.

„ And my place is here, with you"

Djaq quickly turned her head to see his face not believing what she's hearing can .

„.. if you let me stay " he completed looking intently into her eyes

Djaq's hand trembled when she touched his cheek

" England is your home, Will" she tried to protest

„ My home is where you're" he assured leaning into her hand

" Are you are sure?" Djaq asked one more time.

She had to be certain. Holy Land was her home and she wanted to stay in her father's homeland , but she couldn't live here without him.It would have been as living without heart.

„ Yes. Here will be our home" Will said kissing her temple and breathing in her scent .

„ Our home" Djaq repeated snuggling up to him.

Only now she noticed that they hadn't changed their clothes. Theirs clothing smelt of desert and blood.

„ Will „ she whispered moving out from his arms „ I'll go to find something else to wear for us" she said getting up

Will unwillingly released her from his embrace but he understood her need to take off those dresses . Now when they made their decision those to belonged to the past which they decided to leave behind .

He watched Djaq walking away. He could spend ages watching her walking, smiling...

" It won't be easy" Bassam's voice disrupted Will's musing but he wasn't amazed by a presence of the old man.

He knew that he's only worrying about Safiya, the way a father would worry about his daughter.

„ I know" Will admitted

„ You will have to accept our faith, our customs" Bassam continued observing young Englishman

Will nodded again „ I'll do everything for Dj…for Safiya. Everything to make her happy"

Bassam watched him carefully. He saw courage, determinations and love written all over man's pale face.

He stretched a hand in a welcoming gesture "Then I welcome you in my house Will Scarlet , and thank you for bringing Safiya home " he said for the first time using Will's name.

Will shook elder man hand understanding the gesture . „ I'll take care of her „ he promised

Bassam smiled knowingly " I'm sure of that . Now rest and let me take care of few things" he said leaving.

He had to meet with the council of elders, bribe a few learned into allowing the Englishman to join their community. He would do much more for Safiya but it looked like that the only thing she wanted was that tall silent Englishman . So Bassam could only fulfill her wish.

Will closed his eyes imagining Sherwood. Awareness that he'd never again see his home land hurt but recent events assured him that staying in the Holy Land was the best idea. In spite of the heat he trembled reminding himself everything what had happened from the moment when they'd appeared in the barn to celebrate Robin's birthday.

He had almost lost her.

He had almost lose Djaq forever.

Twice.

But even then he hadn't been fully aware of what could have happened. Just the opposite, Djaq's presence in the barn and then on the desert had given him strength. Her confession , her assurances that she would never leave him had been a compress to his soul. It'd been a view of Marian lying on the ground what had finally made him understand. For a moment he'd simply freeze to the spot , blood solidified in his veins , how easily it could have been Djaq. If Gisborne had killed Marian with such easiness what would stop him from killing Djaq? And being in Sherwood she'd been incessantly exposed to attacks.

She deserved better life than hiding in the forest and the constant race with the death.

There, standing in the middle of ruined town he had made a decision about staying . Watching Robin's despair he hadn't been able to get rid of the thought 'what would be if?'

He'd known that he wouldn't have been able to just to lay his beloved in the grave and walk away as Robin had done. He would have lied down by Djaq and died with her, to hell with the cause and the king. Djaq was everything for him, without her nothing had sense.

And therefore he knew that it's the end of his adventure with Robin because he wouldn't be able to sacrifice Djaq for nobody, not for England, not for the king, and not ... not even for Robin. For her safety, her happiness became his priority. Or rather it had been for ages, today only it dawn on him fully.

" I found something" Djaq's voice sounded

Will smiled seeing her in clean, women's robes. She became Safiya .

" They are a little bit different than what you're accustomed to" she said apologetically but Will gladly reached for the clothing.

If a price of her safety, of their living together was only wearing strange dresses then he's ready to wear it to the end of his days.

He took hold on her hand.

" I'll change and we will say goodbye to the others" he said

"Are you ready to leave it all of it for me?" Djaq still couldn't believe it" to stop being Robin's man?"

Will bowed and their foreheads touched

" Now I'm only your man " he whispered and not being able to resist titled his head in order to taste her full lips.

_'Only yours my love'._

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKS FOR READING:):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Now PLEASE tell me what you think:)**

**Review:)**


End file.
